


Across the Divide

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, hi its NYE and i'm drunk and we just watched trolls world tour and Barb and Poppy are lesbian, im so sorry, this is kinda a joke fic but also not bc they def had some wild chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: Poppy realizes she has more in common with Queen Barb when locked up. Instead of staying silent when Barb admits her feelings, she confesses her own insecurities.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Across the Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello happy new years I just watched trolls world tour and was pushed to write a fix-it fic (i dont think this is a fix-it fic but idk maybe bc Poppy is obviously a pink femm lesbian) and here we are. It's 2021 fuck it; unhinged hours.

Poppy was grasping the bars of her temporary (she hoped) prison while Queen Barb took the Pop String from her. She was supposed to _protect_ Pop Village and she was blindsided by overcompensating for her insecurities of needing to be a good queen. 

She had failed.

Pop music was about to be gone forever and it was all because she didn’t listen to those that were closest to her. She had ignored her father first, and then Branch. Her closest friend, why didn’t she just listen to him? If she got out of here she vowed to make sure she actually listened instead of plowing ahead thinking that her cheer could solve everything. 

She would _listen_. 

“Being a queen can be kind of lonely” Barb said, looking out at the crowd that Poppy couldn’t see but could hear.

“There’s all this pressure to be a great queen.” 

She knew that feeling. 

Wait, she knew that feeling. She knew _exactly_ what Barb was feeling. She looked up suddenly and saw that Barb was hugging herself as an insecure child would. Exactly how Poppy would when nobody was around and she let her bravado drop. This was it. She could fix all of her mistakes right now. 

“I understand.” 

Barb turned around sharply and stared at her. She marched up and stood as close as she could. Only the bars and a few extra centimeters distancing them.

“What did you say?” Barb commanded. 

Poppy held her ground. She listened to Barb and knew that they had so much in common, that if she was combative now all would be lost. 

“We’re the same. We both want to do what we think is best to unite the World.” Poppy pressured. 

Barb blinked bewilderedly but didn’t step back. Poppy took that as a sign to keep going.

“I get it, it’s so easy to just put on a face for what others expect of you. God, I’ve known I like girls since before I was even queen but I’ve not said anything just because it didn’t feel ‘proper’ – whatever that means! I do everything based on what I think is expected of me.” She was venting now, but Barb still hadn’t pulled away. 

So she continued.

“But what I’ve learned on this journey, after I finally took the gumdrops out of my ears, is that our differences shouldn’t _divide_ us. They make us who we are, but that doesn’t mean we can’t get along. We’re in this position now because my Pop ancestor decided that the best course of action was uniting under one sound but they were wrong. They were so wrong. Please, let me out. I know we can fix this. Together.” 

Poppy was clutching the bars with both hands now, starring directly into Barb’s eyes. She laid it all on the table and it was up for Barb to decide what to do now.

“Fuck Popsqueak.” Barb said, sighing. Poppy watched as she looked out the window back to the crowd chanting her name. 

“I hate that I think you’re right.” 

Poppy knew she was done for then. She never felt more connected to the troll in front of her, and never wanted to kiss her more. 

Barb ran a hand through her mohawk, before stomping over and yanking the door to the pod open. Poppy took a step out but Barb didn’t step back to accommodate her. They were closer than they’ve ever been. 

Poppy could hear the chants outside but all she was focused on was Barb starring directly into her eyes and their soft breathing slowing until it was in unison. 

She wasn’t sure who made the first move but soon their lips were smashing together. Poppy grabbed Barb’s hips and rotated them until she was crowding Barb up against the cage. Barb had a hand tangled in Poppy’s bright pink hair and nothing mattered but them. 

Except, they were both queens, and they knew that everything mattered. 

They slowly pulled a part at the same time, bewildered at what had just happened.

“So… what do we do now?” Barb questioned, almost shyly which was new to Poppy. 

“Well, I guess we give them a show?” Poppy said nodding out towards the crowd. 

Barb looked out, before turning back to Poppy and grinning. She grabbed her guitar, and restringed it so and placed all the other genre strings back to return later to their rightful owners. Barb grabbed Poppy’s hand and gave her a mic and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I think we can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok edit to say i forgot it was going to be a fix-it fic because i was mad that Poppy shaved her legs at the beginning of the film like what the fuck? But then that led to the question that nobody in the troll world has leg hair so do they _all_ shave? Many questions. Retcon this so Poppy has leg hair and doesn't shave ok. Bye. <3


End file.
